Don't need glasses
by blubird513
Summary: Grell has made herself known to an ancient group of reapers who take an interest in her person when no one else will even give her the time of day. What happens when Grell no longer gives those people the time of day? What will Grell do with her new firends? Will someone get jealous? Remorseful? Find out in "Don't need glasses"
1. Old reapers

HEY EVERONE, I AM NEW TO THE ANIME COMMUNITY, SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HERE. IF YOU KNOW ME FROM ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, YOU SHALL RECOGNIZE THE ANCIENT REAPERS TO BE THOSE FROM MY DC Young justice STORY. THESE ARE MY OWN PERSONAL CHARACTERS, NOT BASED ON THIS MANGA, DESPITE THEIR GRIM REAPER/ DEAMON CORRELATIONS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

The visit was definitely a surprise to everyone. No one actually thought any of the ancient reapers would still attend to meetings in the dispatch or tend to minor things going on in the offices. Yet here they were, walking down the hallway of the shinigami dispatch in london, reapers parting way to let them pass, awe and amazement in their frozen expressions.

A young man with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes was one of the few striding down the hallway, his stance seeming rigid and rehearsed, dull and bored. Taking one look, no one would guess he was near 200,000 years of age, making the Undertaker seem like a baby in comparison, but yet he wasn't even the oldest.

A girl walked next to him, her distinctive features being her long, poofy, electric blue hair and dark indigo eyes. Her boredom radiating off her with her sluggish rolls of her eyes and persistent blank face. Compared to the blond man, she was considerably a few years older than him, though her age was still something to faint at when considering she looked like a young adult.

Next to her, walked a slightly taller man with dark ruffled hair, dark red eyes and….horns on his head. Reapers sneered at him quietly, secret disgust in them for the man with the traits and scent of that of a demon, but a single cold glare from the dark haired individual would freeze them in place as if medusa herself had given them the glare.

Next to him, a tall woman with grand brown hair and chocolate eyes looked forward, poised and graceful walking down the hall with a grandiose display of hidden strength and beauty with each step. Her gaze however was impassive and uninterested. To her, this was one of the most wasteful moments of her long 300,000 year lifespan, walking into a dispatch to observe the understaffed office, but a necessary task.

Finally, an equally tall man walked next to her, his features however where hidden by the hood of his robes, a single glint inside the hood revealed a trace of existing glasses on his nose. His age, unlike the others was a mystery. All documents or evidence of his age were no longer present in any files, almost as if he was never born to die, yet exist in some point in time.

Together they walked down the hall, heading to find the head supervisor, a man by the name of William T. Spears.

"Where do you think Mr. T is hiding, Michael?", The bluenette reaper said as she looked around.

"Dunno, don't care Belladonna", Michael, the blonde man said, shrugging slightly. He glanced forward and looked over to the horned man in front of him, watching his tail swish from side to side. Michael stepped forward carefully towards him, trying not to step on the other's tail, laying a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort. Michael had long noticed his presence wasn't entirely welcomed. "Blake, just ignore these... children."

"Heh, I guess you're right, Mike", Blake responded chuckling softly, smirking slightly. "After all what are they, like a century old?"

"A century or not, their behavior has something to be desired of if they treat a member of the high council, like yourself Blake, with disrespect", The brown haired woman said, not turning around to address them. "I, being a reaper with a high stature in society, but an infamous history as the demonic entity, Bloody Mary, is treated with respect. The sickening difference between myself and Blake is mere physical appearance. I find it a shameful excuse to direct ridicule towards a person."

"Thank you Miss Mary", Blake said nodding slightly.

"There is nothing to thank me for Young Blake", Mary said as she finally turned to address him, a soft smile and kind eyes directed at him.

"Heyya, Boss how long do we need to stay in this trainwreck, I think we've seen enough", Belladonna asked as she twiddled her finger in her thick hair in boredom.

The hooded man turned his head slightly, he spoke softly, "As soon as we find the supervisor of this establishment and have a more **thurow investigation** we shall leave."

Michael turned to argue and was gently, but forcefully cut off, "I understand your dislike in these types of matter, especially you Blake." Blake looked down at his feet, finding them interesting to look at as he continued walking. "I don't approve of this behavior either, but there isn't much we can do from here. We might as well finish the task so we can report back as soon as possible."

Just then a red blur crashed into Blake, sending the red blur to land on the ground, all scythes of the elders pointed down at her. All other reapers in the room gasped and froze in their spots.

"Oh, Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!", She yelled as she shot up from the ground, her glasses on the floor, detached from the string on her neck. She got down on all fours and patted down the ground, almost as if she had no idea who she was in front of. It was honestly an amusing pathetic display of naivety, which it was. She seemed to have no idea who they were.

"I didn't see you there, i'm truly sorry. Um, is it alright if you can help me get my glasses, I can't see.", She asked politely, sending them a sheepish shark tooth smile.

Blake did a double take at that, looking over to Belladonna, who merely shrugged in cluelessness, and to Michael who just raised a brow. Mary looked over to the hooded man beside her, who had not taken out his scythe and directed it at the red-haired shinigami. He merely stepped forward, took the glasses off the ground and gingerly pressed them back onto her nose.

"Oh, thank you so much, I'd be in deep trouble if Will found out I broke them", The red reaper said smiling, looking up at the hooded figure. Although she couldn't see him clearly, he seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his features. He silently extended a hand to her, which she took gratefully. Seeing their leader's kindness towards this reaper and the red reapers passive behavior towards them, they swiftly disengaged and put away their weapons.

"I'm sorry dear, but if you don't mind us asking, what's your name?", Mary said as she stepped forward, a kind smile on her face.

"Grell Sutcliff Madam", Grell said as she sent her a large shark-like smile in return. "What your's if I may ask?"

"I am Mary", she said as she bowed he head a bit, smiling at the younger.

"Belladonna", The blunette said as she nodded her head to Grell, silently admiring the red reapers hair.

"Michael" "Blake", Both men said at the same time, each extending a hand for Grell to shake, which was both at the same time.

Grell then turned to the hooded man, to see him take off his hood. Grell's eyes widened at the ivory white locks of hair, the steeled gaze behind his shining glasses, and his radiant glowing eyes. "And I am Simon H. Macabre"


	2. More on each other

A knock was delivered to William's office door, just as William himself was completing paperwork as to not be left with overtime once more. William sighed in annoyance as he adjusted his glasses with a click, "Come in"

William immediately straightened up and adjusted his suit and glasses when he saw who was entering his office, the high council, the oldest reapers to have existed. He saw as all of them entered, maintaining his focus on Simon, not that the others weren't important, but he didn't want to linger his gaze on Blake. William could smell the odor of demon on him, but as well as a scent of shinigami, he was a mix.

"William~!" William scowled as he recognized that shrill voice, he could already feel a migraine coming along with embarrassment. Of all the times he could bother him, it had to be right now with their superiors in the room. "William we have visitors! They so wanted to meet you and I led them here!", Grell sing-songed as she walked up to his desk and leaned on Blake's shoulder.

William grabbed Grell's arm and ripped her off Blake, starling the red reaper. William turned to Blake and the other Reapers, thinking of a hasty apologize for the demon reaper, "I'm sorry for my subordinate's behavior, High chancellor-" William was cut off with blake raising a hand and speaking, "It's quite alright, She's honestly one of the more interesting reapers i've seen in the facility."

William mentally gaped at Blake. He didn't mind the flamboyant attitude of the annoying red reaper? William was snapped back into reality and let go of Grell, who had a visible look of awe and embarrassment clear on her face. "You're part of the high council?!", Grell asked a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, indeed we are", Belladonna said as she sent the grim a smile, which only made Grell gape a bit more. Grell realized how ridiculous she might have looked in front of them and remembered how she bumped into one….

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for colliding with you in the hallway, ! I didn't mean to, honest!"

" your behavior with the high council members has been unacceptable, I would suggest you leave the room and return to your desk to complete your paperwork for the week so I can continue this mee-"

"Actually, this Mr. Spears, we were about to request to be our personal guide for the rest of our stay here", Simon said, cutting off the stoic reaper. "We believe she shall suit our needs. We would also request to have a look at her files."

William froze up a bit at the request, shock, a clear on display on his frame. "Are you certain sir?", He asked, a bit off put by the high chancellor's choice of words whether it was the request for Grell or the use of pronouns for him, surely they had to be aware of what Grell was.

"Yes, of course I am sure . Now please, the files", Simon said as he extended his hand out for the files, which were soon delivered to him. They started to take leave from the office, but just as it almost seems that the high counselors were about to leave, Simon stops and ever so slightly tilts his head to face him. His glowing grey eyes directed at William. "And don't underestimate our way of reading people Mr. Spears, we are as good as doing that as we are as good as reading minds, much like we've just read yours."

And with that Simon left the room.

"So here it says you are a male senior shinigami, has had some trouble with the higher ups and took part in the Jack the Ripper cases?", Mary said as she looked up from the papers to face Grell, who looked uncomfortably off to the side. Belladonna looked over to Mary, before walking over to Grell, placing and arm around the redhead. "Hey common, don't let that get ya down, we've all done something messed up like that before!"

"You have?!", Grell said as she looked up to Belladonna, who nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, no doubt about it", Blake said as he stepped up to the redhead. "For example, Bella here went on a killing spree by making shrubs of poison berries sprung up from the ground and poison any unsuspecting chumps, it was supposed to just be a fun prank but it got out of hand.

"Miss Mary, known in legends as Bloody Mary, dragged people into mirrors if they were dumb enough to call out her name."

"In my defense, I was in a very emotionally broken period of my life, having lost family members in that century. Humans, I say they die too easily", Mary said, earning a small giggle from Grell. "Michael although he didn't do much killing, he was a bit of a trickster. One of his more famous stunts was posing as the loch ness monster."

"You were that thing?! IT almost bit off my hand when I tried petting it!", Grell said as she took hold of her gloved hand.

Michael laughed and doubled over, "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't know that was you! B-But your Face was Hilarious! Though, You did get your revenge on me for the scare I gave you" Grell remembered how when she was younger, she truded near the lake and found a large animal in the water, when she tried to pet it, it snapped it's jaws at her. Needless to say, Grell gave it a rock to the face. Grell smiled a bit as she remembered the incredulous look the beast gave him before diving back into the water.

Grell turned to look her smile diming a bit as she noticed the uncomfortable look on the demon reaper's face. "Being a demon is apparently reason enough to label me a menace", Blake said, not saying much other than that.

"I don't care if you're a demon or not"

The words cut into the atmosphere, piercing through the demon reaper's self-hatred, making him turn to look at the red-reaper, surprise and hope in his expression.

"I don't mind at all what you are, in fact, I have a bit of a liking towards a demon. And let me just say, you are one of the most captivating faces i've seen in a while and the body~ ooh just marvelous-", Grell abruptly stopped as she remembered who she was talking to, shutting her mouth with a clap of her hand, face flushed red. "Oh! Oh m-my goodness i'm so sorry! I said too much, didn't I?"

"No! I think you said all the right words", Blake exclaimed as he shook his hands, a large fanged grin on his face and a blush accompanying it.

"Oh no there goes his ego!", Belladonna said as she burst out laughing, earning a glare from Blake. Everyone chuckled at both of them as Grell turned over to Simon.

"Did you do anything Simon?", Grell asked watching as Simon had a very thin smile forming on his face.

"Let's just say that the asteroid wasn't the only thing that got rid of the dinosaurs…", Simon cooley said a dangerous edge to his voice, his glasses shining and concealing his shining eyes. Grell's own eyes widened, she knew of course that death existed ever since the first microbes appeared in water, but never had she heard of a living reaper who slayed the scaly beasts, the fact Simon had killed them recklessly and successfully wiped out a mass of species was something otherworldly.

"...However we should get back to the matter at hand", Simon put in as he stood from his seat, the other elder reapers following suit. Grell shot up from her seat, confused but willing to follow her elders to the end of the world. After all, they were so nice to her.

"Where are we going?", Grell asked as she followed all of them out of her office.

"Well you are to be our guide for the rest of our tour", Blake said with a smile on his face, his tail pointing at her direction. "Part of that is to show us how you operate in reapings."

"Yup, and who knows, we might teach each other something", Michael said as he walked backwards to address her.

"We are very interested in what capacity your skills will be at", Mary said as she walked forward, watching as belladonna took Grell's hand and pulled her ahead to walk with them.

"Come on, says here you have a reaping in 12 minutes", Belladonna said almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait to see your skills out in the field!"

"Neither can I", Simon said as they walked out the doors of the shinigami department building.


	3. Sebastian's Curiosity

"OOH! This is near where Bassy lives~!", Grell almost howled as they approached the town near the phantomhive manor. They were about to reach the reaping site, Grell already excited enough to show off her skills to the elders, especially the males. Though they were a ton older than her, they had kept up good appearances, especially Simon and blake. OOF, what she could do with those men~.

Michael was much too sweet and playful for her liking, but nonetheless adorable. Mary and Belladonna seemed more like a mother and sister to her in a way, they were supportive like family and understanding. Honestly, this was the most she ever passed time with another reaper, usually she would just be given the cold shoulder. She was rather enjoying herself being noticed by a group of people.

"Bassy?", Blake asked raising an eyebrow. Grell released again who she was talking to and backpedaled.

"Uh, just a little friend-ish of mine~", Grell said as she toyed with her hair a bit. "A demon of sorts and a butler to kill for, but you sir, are a reaper to drop dead for~" Blake stiffened up next to her, a slight blush on his features, before composing himself once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but Simon beat him smoothly to it.

"He might be to kill or die for, but with a passion like yours and a fiery spirit of love inside you, you are a woman to burn the world for.", Simon said, glasses shining and smile playing at his face, concealed slightly from the shadows coloring his features.

Grell choked on her next words, causing the other reapers to chuckle fondly, Grell could only smile sheepishly and part away the hair from her face. Soon the playful atmosphere died down as they saw they target dashing through the darkened streets of london, a kidnapper he was.

Grell dashed forward, the other reapers following closely behind. Grell was about to jump up to the buildings, but felt a pair of arms grab her and hoist her up onto the roof. She gracefully landed, looking back onto the street to call for the others, only to see noone down on the alley below.

"No need to look down there", The voice of Michael said as he laid a hand on Grell's shoulder startling her and making her whip around to face the curly haired blond, who smiled cheekily back at her. "We are here with you every step of the way", he continued as he gestured to the other who stood silently watching their interaction. Grell smiled as she stood up, shuffling her favorite red coat around and pulling out her scythe.

"Hmm, impressive weapon", Belladonna said as she took a few steps closer, prodding the chainsaw's spikes. "It could hack anyone to a million pieces, indeed it can."

"I personally modified it myself", Grell said as she walked forward, chainsaw in hand, proud and content with the admiration of her handiwork in her precious belonging.

"A good weapon indeed, now let us see the reaper behind it", Mary said as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop, coming closer and closer to the target. Just as they reached the man, a flash of red flew past the elders and blood erupted from the man, cinematic records flying beautifully in all directions.

Grell stood in the midst of the records looking around at them, watching the records play out for any redeeming qualities, none to be seen though here. Quietly, she collected the soul, looking back expectantly at the elder, receiving smiles from them and a bounding Belladonna running up to her. "You did amazing!", Belladonna said as she grabbed Grell and shook her by her shoulders, making Grell's head spin by the amount of force she was using.

"Belladonna! Mind your strength", Mary said as she walked up to Grell and Belladonna. "But yes, your skills are impeccable"

"Efficient" "Amazing", Both Blake and Michael blurted out at the same time.

"Yes, even I don't need glasses to see you aren't a force to be reckoned with so easily", Simon said lifting his glasses off his face, a small smile on his face.

Grell smiled her shark tooth grin as she looked up at Simon and the other reapers, her smile dimming just a bit as she saw a pair of familiar figures come their direction. It was Ciel and Sebastian, though normally Grell would enjoy trying to gain the demons attention, she didn't feel it was necessary to her anymore, the need for his attention was just gone.

"Well I see our man has been dealt with, young master", Sebastian said as he looked at the bloody body, then back up at Grell.

"A convenience on one hand, a bit of a inconvenience on the other, the queens worries are over with, but now we have to deal with the bloody nuisance of a reaper", Ciel said

"Sebastian, earl", Grell greeted, her back turned to them. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, the red haired male didn't sound overly joyed to see them, in fact she acted indifferent to him. Something wasn't quite right. Ciel merely gave a fake smile, opening his mouth in order to talk the red reaper into giving them information on the latest murders. That was until he got abruptly cut off.

"Pardon me, Grell, but weren't you gonna show us around the place a bit more?", called out Blake as he slipped out of the shadows, a toothy grin on his face. He and the others were silently watching from the side, fascinated with the interactions between the 3 species. Blake looked over to Sebastian, smile and enthusiasm gone. "Oh, is that a friend of yours?"

"Huh, oh Blake, um…", Grell responded looking back and forth between them, noticing that Blake made his fangs and horns much more noticable. He looked… imposing. She looked back once more at Sebastian, who had taken a few steps in front of ciel, eyes locked on her. "Uh, well. He's more of an frequent acquaintance, not really a friend or anything like that to me really."

Now Sebastian was really taken aback, he felt the wind in him be knocked out and his hands clenched into fists. After all this chasing around for him, the flirting, the constant crude comments about him and Grell being meant to be… it didn't matter to him? He would've expected Grell to say something like Grell is in love with him or something, but… he was just an acquaintance? And why was he talking to another demon? Why did it bother him so much?

"Hmm", Blake responded with nothing else as he looked behind Grell, Sebastian did likewise. "Anyways, Grell, we must get going, we were just gonna show you what else we can do on the field. We have a long week ahead of us, and an even longer list of things to show you." The reaper demon then held out an arm for Grell to hold onto, which she eagerly took, willing to follow the other to the edge of the world.

Sebastian on the other hand is dumbfounded, maybe a bit concerned, off put and… angry? There wasn't a reason for him to be. _Other than another demon roaming about, consuming and distracting their "ally", corrupting his-_ Sebastian stopped his thoughts immediately, rejecting any idea if possession he had for the redhead. Though he couldn't bring himself to truly deny it, he really did like the reaper's company at the best of times, he was entertaining to chat and work with.

"Sebastian, enough with wasting our time staring into a dark alley", Ciel said, his scowl back on his face. "Is it?"

"Perceptive you are, my lord. Yes, it's a demon", Sebastian said, a forced smile on his face.

"Sebastian, I order you to keep a close eye on those two idiots. The last thing the queen needs is another killing spree in London", Ciel said turning around and walking away, cane in hand.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian looked up once more to the now empty alley, eyes a glowing magenta and smile dimmed. _I am simply curious, nothing more, nothing less... It's simple curiosity that driving my interest. Not the reaper… I'm not. I'm not. I'm not._


	4. Impressive, yet charming

Blake twirled the scythe on his horn, fangs showing in his sardonic smile as he the deadly weapon spun faster and faster. He was merely doing this for show for the whole office, who was now standing around watching him as he performed the extremely reckless feat.

He looked around, letting his eyes wander off his act.

Belladonna and Michael stood unimpressed off to the side of the luchen room they were in, Simon and Mary were watching silently through diligently as if waiting for an accident to happen to intervene and stop this madness. He huffed good-naturedly, they needed to relax.

Grell, however, watched in glee and astoundment as he twirled his scythe from one horn to another. Acid green eyes glowing, red-fire hair swaying as she turned her head to look at him. Coat swaying as she followed his movements with her lovely eyes, her frame jutting out when she thought he would stab himself by accident, concern scrunching her beautiful face. He smiled gently, and his tail wagged a bit.

His scythe trick was just for Grell to see, but other reaper's joined in on the audience, all captivated by his movement and especially the scythe he carried. Blake rolled his eyes, it wasn't much special. It was a black, obsidian scythe, scriptures and hieroglyphs engraved on it, and a snake adorning it's crest at the top.

He bit back a snarl. He knew the only reason they gave him that styled scythe was because he asked for it's design to be like that, it had nothing to do with the fact of being a rehab demon.

He decided it was time to end the trick, getting repulsed by the whispers and exclaims at his scythe. Being a demon and a shinigami wasn't the problem, it was the people who couldn't accept it and often acted shocked when learning of his status.

Blake guessed that's why they all made friends with Grell so quickly.

They all loved her, she was really nice and extremely fun to be around. She wasn't really judgemental much when it came to the species or status of someone. She had a fiery energy to her, a good trait in any person.

But, her uniqueness is what caught his dispatch as bleak and the workers all dressed in black, it was honestly like attending a funeral. Grell was a giggle in said funeral. If he'd know about her, he would have worshipped her sooner.

Blake knew Simon and the rest of the group liked her too and they were always looking for new members in their close clique, or how he like to address it, family. Who knew? Maybe she might join them one day. Blake smiled slyly. Who knew, maybe she might even get with someone in their group?

Blake's face heardened in determination. He'd solidify his chances with her, with a date request. That was if Michael didn't ask her first. He smiled at Michael, as he caught him eyeing Grell again. Michael shook his head away, leaving Blake to snicker silently. But he was the one asking her out first.

Determined on the new quest in his mind, he decided to shoot his head up, launching the sharp tool high above his head. The crowd gasped as the watched the weapon descend, sharp end heading towards Blake's head.

Grell rushed forward to stop it, getting her own chainsaw out to hit the blade away from the demon reaper. Reaper or not, it wasn't a pleasant experience to be stabbed by a death scythe. Plus, Grell didn't like the idea of blake being coated in red, it didn't suit him.

Grell stopped as Blake caught her scythe with two fingers and his own with the other two, He yanked her scythe towards him sending her flying up, watching as he jumped up to meet her and threw both scythes down.

The weapons landed upright and remained perfectly still, even as the two supernatural beings landed on them with a graceful one legged landing.

Grell and Blake both grabbed each other's hands and threw them up together into the air, a burst of clapping erupted in the room as the watched the audiences from their scythes. They looked at each other, they smiled together. After getting off their weapons and the crowd dispersing, Grell was met with William's cold dignified gaze upon her.

He sighed irritably.

"Sutcliff, I have 'reminded' you time and time again to turn in your paperwork the exact same day the reaping is done. The fact that the high council is here, will not excuse you from your duties, and furthermore-"

"Actually William", Grell interrupted him as she lifted her gloved finger up, opened her red coat and produced a manila folder, paperwork neatly stacked inside and completed. "The work's all done."

William stood stock still as he received the stack of papers in his hands, he was surprised. Sutcliff finally did his work on time. William looked up address Grell, only to see him fussing over the high counselor.

He sneered silently, a _demon reaper_. That was until he snapped back to attention, and realized that Grell was putting his hands on the reaper's face, tilting it side to side for injuries. He was half tempted to yank the redhead from the fanged man and scorn him for acting so crude around the higher up, only to be stopped as the other laughed at Grell's fussing.

"I told you, i'm fine", Blake said, chuckling as he took hold of the others petite hands and removed them from his face. "You all need to relax." He shot Grell a charming fanged smile, and Grell shot a shark-toothed smile of her own. William's lip curled in disgust, real charming indeed, damned demons. Dammed Grell.

William strode away bitterfully as he looked at the paperwork. All of it... Completed. As the stoick Shinigami entered his office, he carelessly tossed the file on his desk. He could look at it when in a better, clearer mood. There was no room for mistakes in this line of work, he knew that well and his concealed turmoils and temper would only get in the way.

He looked over to his glass door, hearing the clicking of familiar high-heeled shoes. He stared at the shadows passing by coldly. He turned to retrieve some other files to look at when he was stopped by a couple of voices, very familiar voices.

The demon reaper and the curly haired reaper. Blake and Michael. "...Maybe even dinner sometime?", they both said together.

Grell. "Oh, that would be lovely, Blake, Michael darling~!", the red haired shinigami said happily. He could already picture his smiling face…

William's eyebrow twitched. _Lovely._

 ** _...BLUBIRD513..._**

 ** _Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the long wait. Hey listen, I am still in debate on continuing the updates on these stories. This update may or may not be the last one ever. I.. I don't know. Look just tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. I'll read them. I still have to think about this. Again, i'm sorry for the wait._**

 ** _Sincerely- Blubird513_**


	5. BLUBIRD513

Good evening everyone.

Umm, I don't have much to say about the final decision other than, well I am going to update every once in a while. My schedule will be off the rocker for a bit so, don't expect too much on that. I know, I know. Some of you will get angry at me or upset if the story was picking up momentum, but right now i'm considering... a replacement for myself. I know, I know. WHAT?!, But just hear me out! It's still a thought.

I know some of you might want to have a word with me, so just PM me or leave a review on any story you guys would like me to continue. I will read all off them while I remain in position of this account.

I'll see all of you hopefully in the future.

-Blubird513


	6. The concern of Ronald Knox

"OH! How absolutely marvelous! A ball in the most beautiful dancing hall I've ever come to see!", Grell squealed in ecstasy as she hugged the envelope close to her chest.

She was enamored and honored.

This was honestly going to be the first time she ever attended a true ball, formality and elegance being the main theme for the event, a celebration of sorts for the new year.

Though she had to admit, it wasn't an invitation given to them personally. It was more of an assignment ticket. They were to attend a human ball for new years, while there they had to investigate a few series of mysterious and multiple deaths, odd deaths.

The types of deaths varied, but they all seemed to involve high speed attacks, something ungodly was killing these people.

Grell shrugged it off, they were too easy to kill. She smiled, they did however look marvelous painted red~

Anyhow, she was going to a ball~!

 _Ooo~ How exciting!_ , Grell though as she eagerly began to fill out her paperwork with renewed energy. Stacks of papers diminishing and work being done within the hour, she had gotten better at keeping still and filling mind-numbing paperwork after the high councils arrival.

Their influence and habits were rubbing off on the red head.

 _And maybe something more~_ , Grell though with a giggle at the thought of the male reapers in the group.

As Grell filled paperwork, she mentally made a list of what she needed to do later.

 _Pick out a new dress with Miss Mary and Bella (They were all going as well to the ball), go home and pretty myself up for the men~_ Grell gushed.

She was absolutely thrilled, she was going to have her chance to dance with that hunk of a man, Blake!

As soon as she finished the last paper in the stack, she dashed like hell was at her heels to William's office with the paperwork in hand. She pushed the door open, handling the stack with much care, at least until she plopped it on William's desk.

The dark haired shinigami looked up from his own work to address the disrupting reaper, only to be cut off by the red head.

"Here is all the papers. The report is at the top, all previous cases following up. That's all. Bye!", Grell said as she hurriedly left before William could say a word.

The usually stoick reaper had a bit of a surprised look on his face as he saw the stack of papers before him. _It was all here, all the work Sutcliff didn't do earlier that year. All of it. Completed_ , William thought as he shuffled through the papers. He sighed in slight relief. _At least he wouldn't have to do overtime now that these documents were filled._

After much sorting and labeling of the files, he called in another reaper to send them to administrative offices, the reaper in question being Ronald Knox. The blonde shinigami came in with arms crossed supporting his head, a pensive look on his face.

"Knox, send these papers over to offices, they are all filed and ready to be put on the database", William said, handing the papers to Ronald, who absentmindedly took them, lazily looking over them, before his eyes shot wide.

"Wait, Sir, is this Senpai's work?", Ronald said hurriedly as he looked over the files. William silently watching in agreement with the shock, as he nodded his head to confirm. Ronald looked slightly upset. "Ever since the council arrived, he's been very… attentive."

"Impressing the council must be at top priority for him, he always has been one to flaunt his abilities, no matter how mediocre", William said dismissively, gazing back down at his own papers.

"No sir, I mean. Ever since…. _That_ reaper came, he's been doing nothing but what he wants to do, or what he wants her to do", Ronald said as he ran a hand through his locks.

William stopped his pen, mid sentence. He looked up at Knox and his eyes narrowed at what the other was saying. _The demon reaper?_ _What did he mean?_

At getting his boss' full attention, he continued. "He asks something of her, she'll do it. He orders something, no hesitation. He shows he something, full attention. No gushing, no squealing, no crudeness. He's not acting normally."

"Maybe he's given him a lesson in behavior, a high councilor will normally take troubled reapers and reform them when needed. This could have been seen as a good opportunity to fix Sutcliff", William said, dutifully giving an explanation to the lack of Sutcliffe's buoyancy and flirtatiousness.

"No, you don't understand! They're encouraging her behavior, but she won't react", Ronald said in exasperation.

 _What?_ William was now unsettled.

Knox continued, "I was following them on their reaping the other day and Senpai no longer pinned for the Phantomhive demon, instead he payed more attention to the high council demon." Knox said pacing. "The high Councilor is even flirting with her, he's… _he's seducing her!_ That _demon_ is doing something to Senpai! I don't know what, but he is. I mean, what if he eats her soul-"

William stood up so fast, his chair got knocked over.

 _It was one thing to have Grell pin for someone and gush over them, it was another thing to have them flirt back, it was another even more DANGEROUS thing to have that be part demon_. "That…. _filth_ should be no where near Sutcliff…", William muttered under his breath.

Ronald silently agreed, he didn't want his Senpai getting herself into these situations, but now someone was dragging her in that direction. That didn't stand with the young shinigami. Demons can't be trusted.

William thought over his next course of actions, he needed to keep an eye out for sutcliff. A single, idiotic move, and Sutcliff could be… William shook his head. No. He would not allow it. They were already understaffed as it was. They didn't need another reaper down, especially one all well performing as sutcliff, although William didn't say it very often.

Then another thought came to the cold reaper, _the ball_. William inwardly groaned, knowing Grell, he'd be at the ball as well as the council to overlook the work of the redhead.

Inevitably he'd ask the demon for a dance, _and if things went out of hand… if the demon got his way… if Grell was too lovesick… if he wasn't there…._ William shut down his train of thoughts and settled on a course of action.

"Knox, when is that ball?"


	7. A teary confession

**A/N- I am so sorry for the wait! I've been very busy, but I assure you, this story is not over yet. About updating today... Sorry I couldn't help it. It's valentines day! The day for the** **fiery** **passion that is love~** **Enjoy this love filled chapter!**

Blake looked around the ballroom. And gosh, was this one a beauty~

The room was filled with people in elegant dresses and suits, hair groomed with perfume and cologne, alagalore! The demon-reaper had to scrunch up his nose a few times from the amounts of scents all over the room. It was all so overwhelming, mingling with the humans.

He could almost gag from all of it.

Almost.

The beauty of a reaper he met just a short week ago was attending the ball. And god be damned, if he wasn't going to dance with her.

At the moment however, he could only wait alongside with Michael and Belladonna at his side, both dressed in fitting clothing. Both acting as his wingmen- or woman in Bella's case- but all the same when it came to being there for him.

Though he was a bit wary of Michael, the blonde liked Grell enough to sweep her off her feet on the spot. Blake frowned slightly, adjusting his suit self-consciously, he'd have to keep an eye on his wingman.

Miss Mary and Simon were going to arrive shortly, Grell along with them. She'd been very keen on keeping details slim about her arrival, not saying much beyond 'see you there~'. Which was enough to make him get up off of his ass…

So here he was, hair done, teeth sharpened and top hat hiding his horns, anxiousness growing and intensity in his gaze escalating to a high capacity. Michael seemed to notice, as he turned to him with a nervous expression.

"Oi! Breath Blake! Don't freak out on us now!", he exclaimed in a hushed whisper as he clamped a hand on the black reaper's shoulder. "You're not getting married to her yet. Calm down!"

"I...I- I know that, but…", Blake stammers, halting the stressed words that catch at his throat. Bella now turns to look at him and Michael, worry shining in her eyes.

"Blake?", she questions as he sees him shake slightly. Her eyebrows furrow further.

"Do you guys think I rushed into things too quick?", Blake asked, eyes piercing and voice steady but in need of answering. His entire body was shaking in the black suit. "Did I make this go too quick?"

"What are you talking about?", Michael asked as he looked at his friend in dismay.

"Well I mean, I only met her a week ago", Blake said, face heating up from having to explain himself, having so little bravery to at the moment. "And, I want her to be the one, and I mean, my **one**."

He breathed in as he eyed the dancing couples. "I've been an underling in everyone's eyes, an animal, a beast, _a monster_ …" Bella's and Michael's eyes softened.

"I've been the luckiest man alive to have found you two, miss Mary and Simon. A crazy little quintet that i'm happy to be part of. That accepts me, that stood by me even when it was difficult to understand me and what I was", Blake sniffed, putting a hand on his mouth, looking down at the ground.

"I can't thank you enough for that. You saved my life. Truly you did, because if I didn't have you, i'd probably already have a reaper's scythe halfway through me right now", he sniffed again.

"And now, someone else wants me too, and I just want this to work out. I've never fallen so deeply in love with someone…", he let out a painful sob. "And I, I just want this to work out, but I don't know if I already messed up by cramming a life's worth into a week. I don't want this to be a fling. I can't handle another deceit, I can't handle another rejection. I just..."

He stops as he notices a pair of arms wrap around him, with such a crushing comfort that he couldn't help but bury his head in the slim person's shoulder.

He whined softly in the back of his throat, not allowing himself to sob completely, just letting a few tears slip from the comforting protection the shadowy hat gave.

"Thank you, Miss Mary", He managed to whisper out as he finally parted from the pale shoulder, only to have his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at seeing Mary standing with Simon, away from him.

She gave him a bashful smile, as Simon softly pointed at the red-dressed figure he was holding, a warm blush spreading over his entire face. There she was…

Grell, adorned in a slim, silk faille ball gown, black ribbons accenting her pale skin and complementing her acidic green eyes. Eyes that were now shining with tears and trailing her mascara down to her porcelain cheeks.

Her frame shook with sobs, stifled by his suit, Blake stood speechless and flustered unsure of weather to wrap her arms around her or not. He flinched as he accused himself of this horrendous situation. He shouldn't have been so stupid to fall head first so-

"You really do love me?", Grell whimpered out, making Blake flinch violently, making her miserable confused. She was always so direct with him, and that bluntness was a quality that made her shine, but now it just made him want to hide from that light.

He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he realized that the others were still watching, worried and expectantly. She let out a short wail, causing Blake to fly his twitchy hands to her face, wiping away the cascading tears.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't cry", Blake said as he ran his gloved thumbs over the droplets on her cheeks, carefully murmuring her to quiet down. It wasn't working, she kept sobbing. "I like you! In fact, I might even say i'm head over heels for you! I..I just-!"

Grell sobbed even harsher, Blake really began to panic now, the other four reapers stepped forward as if to intervene if things got any worse, but Grell just jumped up and kissed the shocked demon reaper.

Blake knew at that moment he passed away.

Breaking away, he let out the biggest cheshire smile he had, Grell with her similar fang-toothed grin. The two crazy reapers began to giggle to themselves like drunkards, breaking into a sob of relief. Blake looked up at Grell, questioningly.

She understood, and smiled softly, explaining herself, "I never had someone truly love me before, those attempts I made in the past, were pure lust and attempts at a frilly romance. But now I have the most genuine of all passion here at my touch..."

Blake took her small, fragile but deceptive hands into his, she took hold of them too.

"...and after experiencing something so real, so beautiful, I can't help but feel all the more in love, with the man in black, who gave me his heart", she said as she reached up and swiped his tear tracks away, he smiled softly at her. She gave him a sad, grim smile "And to think all this time I thought I needed a cold man…"

"Hey now", Blake said lifted her chin to look up at him, he spoke in a steady voice. "A life's worth of loneliness can't be erased, I know that much from the trauma, but maybe it can be soothed and tendered to heal for the rest of life…"

He extended his arm, in a bow position.

"...If you would please have this dance with me, I shall assure nothing but that life for you. One to share with me at your side, by my undying proclamation of love, this I promise you", Blake said, rehearsed words coming back to mind now that he wasn't dying of a panic attack.

"If you wanted a date why didn't you just say so?~", Grell said with a gleeful smile as she took his arm and yanked him to the dance floor.

Before he could be dragged off for an eternity, Michael grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered harshly into his ear.

"If you chicken-out on this dance, I will kill you Blake, and take that beaut for myself you got that", Michael said in a mock threat. Blake chuckled.

"I won't panic, and if you take her, i'll rise from the dead and kill you myself", Blake growled back before running off with the red reaper into the sea of people, a dance a-brewing.

Simon chuckled to himself as he watched the two disappear into the crowd, the investigation could be postponed a few minutes, just this once. His relaxed smile turned into a frown hoverver as he realized something grave.

They were not alone.

There was another reaper and a demon in the vicinity.

Now this could not wait.


End file.
